


Emerald

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, M/M, royal!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As Shouyou opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that the sky was green. He blinked and looked around, coming to the conclusion that no, it wasn’t just the sky but everything was now of a strong green tone.</i><br/>What the-? <i>He asked, though his words didn’t seem to reach his mouth. It was confusing.</i><br/><i>Shouyou sat up and realized that there was a person standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed were the boots, followed by legs and then a hand appeared in front of his face. Shouyou’s eyes snapped up, towards the other’s face, seeing the calming expression on the other’s face and he knew that he had to take the hand.</i><br/><i>He focused and raised his own hand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

It was only as the first stars appeared in the sky – most of it covered in that blanket of darkness, only the faintest tint of faint orange on the horizon – that Shouyou snuck into the temple. He ran through the shadows, hoping not to be seen. It was no easy feat due to the bright colour of his hair. A sign of the gods, they said, along with the green stone that was imbedded in his silver bracelet, a symbol of his path.

 _Almost there…_ he thought as he rushed through the last corridor.

Unfortunately the door before his opened and a tall boy sprouted from within. His golden hair nearly shone as the light illuminated him, the glasses reflecting the light and hiding his expression.

“Late again, huh?” the other said with a twist to his lips.

Shouyou frowned.

“What do you have with that?” he shot back. There was movement from behind the taller boy, a person he knew. “And how about you, you’re not supposed to be here, are you?”

The tall boy glared. The shadow from behind the other moved forward and his features were illuminated. He was laughing.

“I think he got you, Tsukki.” The freckled boy said. “But that doesn’t matter now. We should go to the grand room.” He caught the taller boy’s arm and started leading him towards an archway at the end of the corridor. “I heard that we were going to get visitors tonight. A carrier pigeon came today. Are you coming, Hinata?” he asked with a welcoming smile.

“Visitors? So late?” Shouyou hurried after the pair. “Isn’t that odd?”

“Sometimes that will happen.” Tsukishima said in a bored tone. “The temple is sought by people from all places.” He distractedly tapped the other’s hand which was still curled on his arm. “You can let go now, Yamaguchi.”

“If you’re coming from far away, you don’t know when you’ll get here.” Yamaguchi said as he uncurled his fingers. “You’re new here so it’s normal that you haven’t gotten the hang of things yet.”

“I’m not all that newer. You only came here a couple of months before I did.” Shouyou said with a pout.

“Anyway,” Yamaguchi continued. “I heard Noya saying that it was a royal person or something.”

“Are you sure?” The orange haired youth asked, excitement starting to run in his veins.

“As far as I know.” Yamaguchi shrugged.

The two made their way exchanging ideas as to who the royal might be in excited chatter. On their side, Tsukishima sighed heavily.

* * *

“I’m not convinced yet. Do you think that they can help us, Asahi?” Kageyama Tobio, heir to the throne of Cloud country asked his bodyguard as he dismounted from his horse. They were at the doorstep of the Crow temple, right at the edge of their country, famed for helping people find their way.

“Ahh… I wouldn’t know what to say, Prince.” Asahi said with a self-effacing smile. “You know that our _paths_ are very different.” He patted his horse in a comforting gesture.

“Don’t tell me about _paths_.” Kageyama frowned, said the word with venom. “At my birth, or so my parents say, it was said that I would have the _green_ leading me. I don’t have a clue about what that means and back at home things started getting bad. I haven’t done anything but there’s a big distance between me and the others.”

“Wouldn’t that be because you’ve been graced with gifts?” Asahi ventured. “All the tutors say how brilliant you are with the lessons.”

“That’s the problem. I was equal to the others before. Now they just scorn and glare whenever they see me.”

“You still have friends.”

“Not really. Not the real kind. As I’ve seen in others.” Kageyama’s expression darkened, becoming almost thunderous.

“You’re speaking of Prince Oikawa.” Asahi said in an understanding tone.

“No surprise, huh?” Kageyama looked from his horse to the door and back to the saddle. “And why are they just taking so long to answer? Don’t they see they have visitors?”

“Huh, Prince… You haven’t rang the bell.”

It was with a muttered curse that Kageyama found the bell and pushed.

* * *

As soon as Shouyou and his companions got to the large room, most of the temple’s inhabitants were already there. There was an undercurrent of excitement and the crowd was muttering, the noise making the words undiscernible.

“We’re not too late.” Shouyou said as he jumped up and down, attempting to look at the centre where the old priest Ukai was sitting, his grandson standing at his right.

The visitors had yet to appear but they were in the temple’s precinct already, the sound of the bell chiming through the night making everyone’s excitement increase.

“I can’t see anything.” Shouyou complained.

“That’s what you get for being so small.” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“Hey, Tsukky,” Yamaguchi glanced at the taller youth before turning back to Hinata. “Don’t worry. I can see Nishinoya and Tanaka. They seem to have gotten a good spot for us. Come on.” And with that, Yamaguchi entered the crowd.

Shouyou meeped before a hand curled on his shoulder and he was led into it, a disgruntled Tsukishima helping him.

“Thought you’d never get here, Shouyou. Good thing we saved you guys a good place.” Nishinoya said with a grin, which was shared by Tanaka.

“I got a bit delayed…” The orange haired youth started saying, grasping the hem of his shirt.

“Delayed, you say.” Tanaka threw an arm around his shoulders and started rubbing his hair. “You got lost in the woods daydreaming, you mean.” Tanaka said with a laugh.

“Ouch, stop it.” Shouyou batted ineffectually at the other.

That was when a hush took over the room. The two large entrance doors, the ones from the whole ceremonial, opened and three figures came out of it. Takeda, who belonged to the family of the predecessor of the head priest, was leading the way for two robed figures towards the head priest. A number of high ranking priests standing behind and to the sides, waiting.

As Shouyou took a good look at the slightly smaller figure – as both men were quite tall – he got a sudden headache. But it was like no other he’d ever experienced, this headache was so piercing and sudden that, before he knew it, he was seeing black.

The last thing he realized was the muffled voices calling him before nothingness took over.

* * *

_As Shouyou opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that the sky was green. He blinked and looked around, coming to the conclusion that no, it wasn’t just the sky but everything was now of a strong green tone._

What the-? _He asked, though his words didn’t seem to reach his mouth. It was confusing._

_Shouyou sat up and realized that there was a person standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed were the boots, followed by legs and then a hand appeared in front of his face. Shouyou’s eyes snapped up, towards the other’s face, seeing the calming expression on the other’s face and he knew that he had to take the hand._

_He focused and raised his own hand._

* * *

As Tobio was speaking to the person who’d presented himself as Ukai Ikkei, the head priest, his attention – well, most likely everyone’s attention – was turned towards a sudden commotion. Tobio frowned, wondering about what’d happened but then his eyes fell on an orange-haired guy who seemingly had fainted, as he was in the arms of a guy with a shaved head and there were panicked people all around. His eyes unfocused momentarily and Kageyama zeroed-in again on the mop of orange hair, eyes widening and knees momentarily failing him as his mind whitened out with a sudden thought.

_Him._

Tobio came to with Asahi holding one of his arms, prepared to move, in the case he needed to.

The head priest seemed to look at him with a calculating look before telling everybody to calm down, and arranging so that Kageyama and the other were sent to a room, together. Tobio told Asahi to guard the door.

The other was still passed out and so Tobio sat on a plush chair and waited, thinking.

 _What the hell happened? Who’s this guy?_ What _is this guy?_

But, all of those questions could only be answered once the other woke up.

* * *

When Shouyou awoke, he sat up slowly, one hand rising to rub at his eyes. He was still feeling a little out of sorts but when he looked around he jolted in surprise. The other guy, the dark-haired, tall – possibly the royal? – guy was standing before him, a serious and intense expression on his face. It was actually frightening.

“What the hell?” he all but yelled, one pillow finding itself in his hand and he hurled it at the other’s face.

It landed with a muted noise but then the intensity darkened, to killing vibes, and the other walked closer. The murderous intent nearly suffocating Hinata. One hand landed on the top of Hinata’s head and it held.

“Don’t!” He said, scared, rising his arm to protect himself, in vain, of the hand that was grasping him.

At that moment, his bracelet, which was in the arm he had risen, started shining. A light that was so sudden and bright that it lit the whole room blinding its inhabitants before fading.

The pair stood frozen, staring at each other. Their mouths hanging open and they were just too out of it to close them.

Finally, they got a hold of themselves and an awkward silence followed. It was heavy and both felt the need to break it. So they started speaking at the same time. Garbled words mixing together in a nonsensical conversation.

They looked at each other and let out aborted amused noises before trying again.

“So… it’s you. You are the _green_.” Said Kageyama in a strange tone of voice.

“The… green?” Hinata repeated, suspicious. He looked down at his lap, where his hand was resting on, confirming that it wasn’t, in fact, green.

“Yeah, the one who’s going to guide me to my intended purpose. Or whatever.” The other said in an offhanded manner.

“What the hell is that? I don’t have a clue about what you might be talking about.” Shouyou was frowning.

“The reason as to why I came to this temple. I was told that i was going to be given an answer, okay,” the tall youth paused and snorted, rolling his eyes, “a nudge, in regards to my destiny. And apparently, you’re it.”

“That’s crazy.” Hinata quickly rebuked. “But…” he looked down at the bracelet, a confused expression on his face. “This thing here reacted.” He frowned, touching the green stone embedded in the bracelet. Before their eyes, it shone again, though now it was just a golden glimmer that passed over the surface of the stone.

“See? That did something.” Kageyama pointed at the bracelet. “That’s it, you’re coming home with me.”

“Heeeeeeh?” Hinata nearly screeched.

“Shhh! Don’t yell.” Kageyama covered the other’s face with his hand. “I guess that you being by my side will be my starting point.”

Shouyou tapped at the other’s arm, so that he freed his mouth and allowed him to breathe. The smaller youth heaved a few breaths, glaring at the other, though it didn’t have much effect.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Hinata grumbled, still sitting on the bed, he looked down at his lap again, seeing as he swung his legs slightly. Then, a hand appeared in his field of vision and his head shot up, startled. With wide eyes he looked up at the other.

Kageyama was extending his hand, a fierce expression on his face.

It was just like his dream.

“Okay.” Shouyou nodded and grabbed the other’s hand, easily being hoisted up so that he was standing, facing the taller youth.

 _I guess that my_ path _starts here_. He thought as they left the room to go talk to the head priest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started with a drabble that I wanted to write. I read about the symbolic meaning of emerald and got a bunny. Suddenly it changed completely (thank you, crazy bunnies... -.-'), grew and this is the result.  
> Many apologies to those who read the story. It was a bit of a struggle and I'm so sorry for having the charas so out of character. OTL (I'm so sorry) But this is it.  
> Hope the story made sense though, not that I would know as it's hella late and Idek.  
> The story's unbetaed.  
> Feedback would be nice.


End file.
